And If She Had Emotions
by AwkwardGirlisAwkward
Summary: 'May we met again in another life'. And if Fi had emotions, she calculated a 99% probability that is how she would have felt.


Sometimes Fi wondered if the Goddess had chosen correctly. Fi had waited a long time for her Hero- her Master. She could only give a probable assumption for what he would be like. And she calculated a 95% that the Goddess would choose someone who was always focused; a large, well built male- perhaps an older man, rather then a young one; a good speaker (it was a sign of a true leader, after all); and that he would perhaps be a little apprehensive on whether or not he should pursue is adventure.

It seemed that out of the 95% probability, the 5% is what happened. Kind of drowsy and lazy, small in stature, young in age, quiet, and he was perfectly willing to go on the quest even if only to find his friend. If she had emotions, she calculated an 92% chance that she would have been surprised when she first met her Master. However, she merely accepted it, adjusted accordingly, and moved on.

If Fi had emotions, she calculated an 85% probability that she would feel 'irritated' with him most of the their time spent together. He seemed to irritate others- with his tendencies to bash into things, break things- that chandelier had warning signs on it and he broke it anyway. However, Fi merely accepted his antics without complaint, only giving him a few tips on how to make his life easier and to shut the other humans up.

If Fi had emotions, she calculated a 70% probability that their adventure together would be much more difficult. Her Master was the emotional one. He always got upset when he failed- although he tried not to show it. Fi wasn't stupid. She was practically the smartest being on that world, at the time she was alive and moving. She was certainly smarter than her Master. If she had emotions, she predicted a 65% probability emotions would get the better of her and she would then be useless to her Master.

He asked he once, why the Goddess didn't bless her with the gift of feeling emotions. She replied back, monotone as usual, that she was there to serve. Not to feel.

If Fi had emotions, she calculated a 90% probability that she would be able to understand why her Master wanted to see and save Zelda that badly. She could only watch as he mourned his loss when he was late. The anguish in his eyes when Zelda slept for thousands of years. And she could only watch as the joy swept into his eyes when everything was over and done.

She asked him once, why he was so determined to find his friend, and he only looked at her with this weird look and answered with a question. "Why wouldn't I?" If Fi had emotions, she calculated a 98% probability that she would hate it when people answered her questions with another question.

By the end of their adventure together, She was sure of one thing. She calculated a new 'feeling'. It technically wasn't a feeling, more of a mutual understanding of a feeling that could be recognized by her database. Happiness... Joy... If Fi had emotions, she calculated a 90% probability that was how she would have felt throughout her journey with her Master. Then again, the data was insufficient, so there was no way to tell. And then she had to rest for eternity.

_May we meet again in another life._

* * *

Link was tired and quite frankly, he was annoyed. It wasn't like he wanted to catch on fire in the Goron Mine. And with Midna's bitching, he really just wanted to stab the stupid shadow with his sword. He was the Hero, chosen by the Gods. He could do that... Well, almost, he thought flatly. He swung his sword once more, until something flashed.

_"Master, I calculate a 95% probability it's tail is the weakness. Wait for it to turn, and then slash it diagonally. Would you like to hear more of my analysis?"_

Link almost fell into the lava. Almost. He did as the monotone voice told him and collected the stamina heart, and turned, searching for the voice.

"What are you looking for?! Come on, let's go!" the little imp complained. Link glanced at the shadow.

"You didn't hear that? Or see that? "

"Hear and see what? Oh for the love of all that is holy, if you go crazy on me-" Link blocked Midna's rant out, and shrugged, glancing at his sword. It seemed to have lost the life it had just possessed, and either way, they had to continue onward to retrieve the Fused Shadow. He figured it had to have been the heat getting to him.

* * *

And, before Fi went to sleep, she knew her promise would be upheld.

Still, if she had emotions, she calculated a 99% probability that she would have shed tears upon leaving her master.


End file.
